Love and Peace
by 20DreamBig12
Summary: Warren Peace joined a program at his school that willhelp him keep his identity a secret. In this program he has to go to a regular High School for 3 out of the 5 days of school. He didn't expect to meet an intreasting girl. Bad summary.. sorry. Going to delete this soon sorry.
1. introduction

Sky High: Love and Peace

{Amora Paz translates to love peace, which has a Spanish origin. Pronounced Am-or-a Pa-s, with a Spanish accent}

This is my first story that im publishing on . I am super excited and hopefully my stories would be a good read. I hope to get some feed back to see if I should continue this or not. This is a really short chapter but I felt it was an okay start. Anyways I always see this at the beging of the chapter and I am guessing I should too. DISCLAMER. I do not own any of the characters from Sky High or anything in relation to it. I only own my original character Amora Paz. SO yeah Review please and thank you.

She had no idea on the world of supers. She didn't know that letting Warren Peace into her solitude life would change her life. She didn't know the danger she is put into and all of the risks for falling in love with a super hero in training. That is because she didn't see it. Warren kept his secret under wraps.

He first saw her when he transferred to an ordinary school for a couple of days of the week as a training program to help keep his identity safe. She was quiet and reserved. She only talked to one person and even then it was rare.

He fell for her and just observing her was not enough anymore, he had to talk to her. And he did just that one day. That day his life changed, he basically stalked her to know more since she refused to answer some questions and others were not helpful.

They developed a bond and soon became a couple. She doesn't know anything about the fire within him, his power. He is scared she wouldn't accept him if he was a hero.

She notice something strange about him. Something that was different and she didn't know if she wanted to know. She feared the worst, and hoped for the best.

She giggles at his name Warren Peace. It contradicts each other out and can't help but smile at the fact that he also contradicts himself. To everyone else he was the scary, bad boy, who loves to read new kid. Towards her he was a sweet, funny, loves to cuddle new kid.

It made him smile that he fell in love with a girl who's name was Amora Paz. Which translates to love peace. And he was a Peace. And she is his Love.

This is the story of Love Peace and Warren Paz. A civilian and a super hero. Normal issues vs facing villains. The two unlikely pair that makes it work just for them.


	2. Amora: school life

I'm sorry that it took a while to post up the new chapter, but I was just being lazy. This is all in Amora's POV. Hopefully you will all like this chapter. Not a lot of Warren in here but he is mentioned. Disclaimer I own nothing accept my original characters.. And please review. I would love to hear some of your opinions on what you think of Amora or any of her friends Jessie, V., Liam, or Luke.

PS: I wrote this for 2 weeks and edited it late at night, I hope there are only a few mistakes.

Walking to school I tried to avoid thinking about what had happened this morning.. or my life for the past 5 years. I jumped once I felt my friend's hand on my shoulder. I was too deep in thought avoiding thinking about certain things. I barley caught what she had said to me once she turned to talk to her friends.

I guess you can say that I am in a small group, though I don't talk much to any of them. My best friend, well only friend, is Jessie. She is a really pretty girl with black shiny hair that reaches her mid-back, bright green eyes. She is the person who everyone goes to talk with, she gives out advice and is a good friend. She is the one who keeps me updated on what is going on, and is the only one who will actually try to get me into the conversation. Jessie's best friend is V. Her real name is Victoria but since the show victorious came out she told

every one to only call her V and nothing else since she hates that show. She likes to party and color her hair every day or every week if she really liked a color.

The last two of the group are brothers and are intimidating. They are tall with dark brown hair and black eyes. They are twins and a year younger then the rest of us. They are both trouble makers and likes to switch their name around to confuse others. The only way you can tell the difference is by the way they act, and their hair. Luke is calmer than Liam and has the habit of sucking on his teeth. He has his dark brown hair to his ears and shaggy. Liam will go into a fit of rage if someone just looks at something near him in a way he didn't like. His hair was shaved into a Mohawk, and he has a little bit of orange at the tips. Since a long time ago he had his hair orange, and he grew his hair out to get the color out.

I'm pretty much the tag along, someone to copy from, and someone to vent to, mostly my friend Jessie vents to me. Not many people would like this role in between friends but I don't mind. I'm a very reserved girl I don't like letting people in. I feel like they will just talk about me behind my back. I only have one real friend and we may seem close since we are always seen together but really we hardly talk to each other. Don't get me wrong it is not like she is mean or anything, she really does try to get me out of my shell every once in a while. It is just that we don't have not a lot of things in common and we are not opposite of each other either. We are just different with no common interest.

As we enter the school we went our separate ways to go to our first class of the day. Liam, Luke, and V decided to skip first and second period to go and have a mini party near campus. "Come on Jessie, you have to come with us please." begged V while the twins stood behind her with puppy eyes.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jessie glance at me and then I figured that she didn't want to leave me by myself. I just smiled at them "well I'm going to my locker I'll see you later." I said with awkwardly in my quiet voice. The three just nodded at me not caring in the least bit.

"Hold on guys," Jessie said to the others as they began to protest. She then turned to me and asked "do you want to come with us?.. I mean I know you don't drink or anything but still." As I looked in her green eyes I can tell I was not welcomed to that party. That she was just asking to be nice. Or maybe that's just my paranoia.

I smiled at her and just shook my head no while answering, "nah.. It's okay you go have fun." Then I left to my locker taking out what I need and putting away what I don't need until later.

Times like this I enjoy not being known, being invisible. I like to observed others but not in the creepy stalker way. I just like seeing how fake people act just so then they would be liked by others. I believe that 99.9% of the schools population is filled with lies between friends to make their lives seem better or worse then the other.

The bell rung signalling the students to head to their first class of the day before they were late. My first class was Spanish 5-6. The teacher is nice, funny, and strict. Her name is senora Rodriguez, she isn't the oldest teacher here or the youngest but she can still relate to her students. I sat in the back, a seat away from the window seat. I usually draw in this class and the teacher doesn't mind since I turn in my homework, classwork on time and that fact that I have a good grade in her class.

Once I entered senora Rodriguez's class I have failed to notice a boy in my seat. I only realized that he was there once I made my way in front of the desk. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and noticed he was reading. Mentally shrugging I sat in the seat next to the boy so then the teacher would know that I was there.

I placed my bag on my lap taking the notebook out to do the warm-up before class started. The bell rung and the chattering begun. One of the rules in this class was that you can talk as long as it was in Spanish and appropriate.

The boy next to me tensed once he read the bored and wore a confused expression. He glanced at me to see me doodling on the border of my paper. He cleared his throat to grab my attention.

"Uh.. Do you know what the warm-up says?" the boy asked in a low voice. As if he were embarrassed to ask for help. Taking pity on him since he most likely swallowed his pride to ask. I nodded and then said, "it says to go to page 102 in your text book and do exercise C-D with complete sentences." I was about to turn back to my drawings when I notice he didn't have a book. "do you want to borrow my book?" I asked him in my badly audible voice.

He slightly smiled while the base of his neck started to go pink followed by his face. "yeah thanks" he replied once I handed him my book. He turned to the page and he worked on it while I gave some help at times.

We had five minutes of class time left and that is when everyone starts playing the racing game. It changes from day to day sometimes we have to conjugate a word, or translate the word on little white boards. Or we have a spelling bee in Spanish. Today we did translations. I participated for a while then just started drawing on the bored.

The bell rung and I was the first on out the door, heading to my locker. I failed to notice that I left my Spanish book with the mysterious boy. Once I've seen that I didn't have my book, I sighed in frustration and decided not to go back for it. I didn't have homework and I'm sure he would have left it there and then senora Rodriguez would put it somewhere safe for me until tomorrow.

Satisfied with the scenario I have created. I grabbed my chemistry book and headed of to science with Mr. Langton. He is the best teacher I have and the youngest with the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He is more laid back and hardly gives out homework. Just some reading then a homework quiz the next day.

I sat in the middle row away from the exit. I don't have a lab partner anymore since she got kicked out and into home school. Turned out she was pregnant, she is super nice too sometimes she seemed more fit to be my best friend then Jessie.

I started the homework quiz once the bell rung. I was to busy concentrating on my quiz that I jumped when I heard a bag drop on the floor next to me. I turned to see a boy with long brown hair with a red streak that reaches to his shoulders. Tan skin, and leather jacket over a red shirt. Leather fingerless gloved hand on the desk waiting for the teacher to start teaching. It was the same boy from first period but he seemed angry at something.

He glanced at me then reached for his bag pack on the floor. He opened it then took out my Spanish book and placed it next to my almost finished quiz. Then he reached back into his black bag to take out a book and started reading. I took that gesture as a 'here is you book, don't forget it next time, and don't talk to me.'

During that class I felt awkward and nasty next to this guy. I kept fidgeting and shifting into my seat. I also observed the boy next to me as well. He gave off an 'I don't like anyone so don't bother me,' vibe. He also seemed to like being alone, read, and ignore people.

Which is fine with me, I won't even talk to him so it doesn't matter. Second period was over and again I was the first one out, with both of my books this time. I took them both to my locker and left my bag in there to. My next class was English and since we are writing poetry for this unit I just took my binder and a purple pen.

I kept walking and came face to chest with some guy. I mumbled a sorry and quickly went around him to get a snack from the vending machines before quickly walking to my English class. My English teacher Mrs. Jones is bipolar, but it mostly has to do with the fact that she is pregnant.

I sat right next to the door with my friend Jessie next to me and V a seat in front of Jessie. Instead of being the first one out I'm usually the last one in the class with the girls. Even though I'm about three feet away from the door.

The new guy again was in my class but this time seated in front me, next to V. Right away she started shamelessly flirting with him though out the class. Even Jessie started flirting, not as much as V, but still I had to sit though that.

I just blocked them out and started writing poems. I noticed that the guy in front of me was getting annoyed by the girls who kept pestering him. I also noticed that instead of one streak of red in his hair, he has two. The bell rung and I waited for the girls to start moving.

I saw the guy staring at me with an eyebrow raised. Which I don't blame him, he saw me move from the opposite side of the room at top speed to be the first one out, and here I am less then five feet away from the exit and I'm the last person out.

After third period the school is split into two groups: group a and group b. The schedule changes every day. So group a eats lunch after third while group b goes to fourth period. Then group b goes to lunch after fourth period and group a goes to fifth period. Then the next day it will switch.

I'm in group b so I have to go to forth period today, then I get to finally eat. Tomorrow I'll have to go to fifth period which is health Ed. I looked at the clock and saw that I had two mins to go to p.e. I tugged at my pink sweatshirt nervous that I won't make it on time. I noticed that the guy was leaving and the girls started following him.

I decided to just leave them and head to my locker to drop off my things and get my student ID card. I then went to the girls locker room and quickly changed into school sweats with the ugly black and grey p.e. shorts underneath. And put on my p.e. shirt on which was a grey with a black outline of the schools mascot and it's name.

I folded my clothes and placed them in my locker neatly with my shoes at the bottom. I sat on the benches slipped on my old Nike's that were over used. I placed my ID card in my bra so then it wouldn't get stolen or anything. I fixed my hair in a high pony tail and put on some deodorant that I had kept in there. I closed my locker shut and walked to the field, where my class was located for this week.

My physical education teacher is . He is awesome, he doesn't just watch us do whatever he had planed he usually joins in to a team that is losing and stays there until they are on the winning streak. The only problem is that he is extremely competitive and has other p.e. classes compete in a game of some sort.

I looked around and was relived that the new guy wasn't in my class. No offense to him, just I felt like I was being stalked for a while. I looked at the other p.e. Classes and saw him. I huffed and turned back to my teacher telling us that we were doing a race against Mr. Shang's class.

V and Jessie are in that class along with the new kid. We all lined up in four lines divided by gender and class. I was near the back of my line listening to the instructions of what we had to do.

We would start with four people, two girls and two boys. First we had to run half way across the field where jump ropes where located and then we had to jump 50 times. Then you pick up a bat and put your head down to it spinning in a circle three times. Then we run the other half of the field where we would drop to do 20 push ups then run all the way back and slap the persons hand that is next in line. And repeats until everyone goes. Which ever class finish first wins.

We stood in our lines and I made sure I was in the middle so then I'm not put under too much pressure as the last or first person. As everyone went I allowed myself to drift into a day dream until I felt something hit my hand. Confused for a moment I heard the girls behind me to run.

I then realized that I was still in class and it was my turn. I was out of breath after I have done my 20 push ups and ran back. I was the last one but I didn't care. I went to the water fountain after I signaled my teacher on where I was going.

I was walking slowly not in any rush to get back to class. I saw from the corner of my eye V. and Jessie coming to the fountain. "hey Amora, are you alright? You look like you're going to faint." Jessie asked.

I smiled a little and just said, "I'm fine, just a little tiered is all." Jessie nodded still keeping her eye on me to make sure I was okay. The girls then started talking about having a sleep over at Jessie's house to watch the twilight movies.

"Do you want to come too Amora?" Jessie asked out of kindness, since she knew I was just going to decline her offer and because she knew I didn't like twilight.

"No, I can't, my dad wouldn't let me go." I replied to Jessie, "thank you though." I added even though I knew it went unheard by the chatting girls. I let myself to observe my class starting a game of basketball along with Mr. Shang's class. There were two courts where the game was against the different class. The other courts are being lazily used by friends just so then they wouldn't get in trouble for just standing around.

I noticed that the new guy was dribbling the basketball in the last court by himself. It seemed like he was also observing the others as well. As I kept watching him, I felt envious at the fact that he can wear the p.e. uniform and make it look not so bad. I guess he felt my stair because he turned my way. I casually turned my head a bit and shifted my eyes to the other players in the court before his.

I still felt his eyes on me or maybe it was one of my friends behind me. Maybe I was in the way of his view of Jessie or V. I decided that it didn't matter and that I should tune back in to the conversation the girls were having.

It was a bad decision to tune in now since what they were talking about was something extremely inappropriate. The teachers decided that since Mr. Shang's class won the race, they didn't have to pick up the equipment and get to leave early for lunch.

"I'll meet you at our lunch table alright." Jessie said while giving me a hug before she left with V. to go and change. I went to go pick up the basketballs to put them on the cart so then I can leave and get lunch. After gave us permission to leave once he was done giving us a little announcement on what we are going to do the next time we meet, the day after tomorrow, which was running the mile.

I let disappointment show on my face. I hated running the mile, since I'm not a strong runner. Even though I'm getting a good grade in p.e. It doesn't mean I'm good at it. I reached my locker and quickly changed back into my jeans, black shoes, and a black with a pink flower that covers most of the front shirt. I decided to tie my pink sweatshirt around my waist since I was still to hot from the race. At least I finally got my breathing under control.

I slammed my locker shut and left to the lunch line. Once I had reached the line the bell rung and everyone started running to get in line. I looked through the sections of foods that were served today and decided that the PB&J looked like the safest choice. I took out my ID card and had it scanned. It showed the lunch lady that I was able to get free lunch. Then I went to my usual table with the group of people that I called my friends.

I sat down next to Jessie and started eating while listing to the others talk. "Liam here almost got suspended again." Luke said to the girls. "What did he do this time," V asked him while Jessie just shook her head, pretending to be disappointed with Liam. "let me guess.. He tried to attack a teacher for something stupid." Jessie answered.

Luke looked at her wide eyed and said, "it was like you were there, or did you hear it from someone else." "I was just kidding, but that doesn't seem surprising from Liam." Jessie said.

Liam huffed and crossed his arms grumbling some curses under his breath. Everyone at the table started laughing at Liam and the faces he was making. I smiled through out the entire thing thinking that maybe they didn't mind as much as I thought they did at having mearound. Then they all were talking about how they spent the weekend together and I changed my mind.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw all the students laughing or smiling. I noticed someone look my way for a bit then turned back to their friends saying something and everyone started cracking up. I frowned, having mixed thoughts were they talking about how pathetic I was, or maybe they were laughing at how I dressed today.

I shook my head to rid of my paranoid thoughts. As I was going to tune back in to hear my 'friends' talk about what they plan to do after school, I felt some one's eyes drilling holes to the back of my head. I looked around and saw no one looking my way.

'I really need to stop being so paranoid,' I thought. The bell rung and now I had to hurry and go to my math class, I was taking algebra 2 with Miss. Tu. She, unlike my other teachers is very mean and strict. She gives her students a lot of homework that would be due the next day. Quizzes are always on Mondays and Fridays.

You have to take notes and if you don't, she will mark you down. If you get an answer wrong during class she would take away your participation points for the day. She also has a big temper and hates it when a student points out a mistake, unless you were one of her favorites.

I walked to my locker to get my math book, after waiting for Jessie and V to get their books. I had with V. and Jessie had math with Mr. Summers, the best math teacher ever, across the hall. The twins, even though they were younger by a year had the same math class that period. Liam had Mrs. Tu and Luke had Mr. Summers.

After dropping off Jessie and Luke and Mr. Summer's class, V. and Liam turned and started walking to class together talking about something unimportant to me. At the corner of my eye I saw the new kid walking into Mr. Summer's class.

I quickly walked into my class before the bell rung so then I wouldn't be marked late and get after school detention. I sat in my seat right in the middle of class. Liam is located in the front corner, and V. sits in the back row next to the door.

I did the daily problems in my notebook. Then we took notes after correcting the homework from last night. Math was always the easiest subject for me, it never took much explaining for me to understand it. After notes we started our homework for the night. We had less homework then usual today. Usually we need to do 4 pages and define terms, but today it was 3 pages only the even numbers and define terms.

When the bell rung I finished defining the terms and 2 pages. I collected my things together and left V and Liam in the class to go back to my locker. Today seemed to be a little strange, usually I wait for Jessie after every class and drop her off, but today I haven't been doing that.

I shrugged and grabbed my things and headed to Jessie's locker, it felt weird not walking her to class. As I reached her locker I saw her with the group, talking about something exciting I guessed since the two girls screamed while jumping up and down. The twins just rolled their eyes at the girls acting like they won the lottery.

Jessie saw me walking their way, and she ran up to me with a big smile on her face. "guess what Amora.. That new kid is in my math class and he sat right next to me.. Well the teacher told him to but still. He is so cute. His name is Warren and he has a tattoo, well I just saw one but I'm sure he has more."

It was hard to pay attention since I never understood the big deal about boys. Also it was a lot of detail to take in at once since she practically said all that in one breath. "really? That's cool," I responded unsure if I said the correct thing.

But I guess she either didn't hear me or she didn't care for my response, because she just continued, "I'm thinking about asking him out, or maybe even playing hard to get."

"Everyone knows you're not hard to get Jessie," Luke said teasing her. She pouted while having a mock offensive look. Liam smiled at Jessie, we all know he has a crush on her since last year even Jessie knows. And Jessie uses it to her advantage, she isn't playing with his feelings it's just that she doesn't want to have a serious relationship yet.

Liam pushed his brother away when he said something I didn't comprehend since the new kid, Warren, was down the hall with his backpack walking into my history class.

I seriously felt stalked, he was in all of my classes today except for two. I'm pretty sure he would be in my health Ed class tomorrow as well. I jumped at the sudden waving hand in my face. I followed the hand to see surprisingly Luke.

I looked at him confused and he just nodded his head in Jessie's direction, I assumed that she asked me a question. I looked at Jessie and asked, "yeah?" She looked a bit worried and then she asked, "Amora, are you feeling okay today?"

I just smiled slightly not letting any true emotion out, "yes I'm fine, did you say something before?" I replied. Her face went from worried to happy once I asked that question.

"Oh yeah, I wanted your opinion on what I should do." Jessie said. I looked at her blankly trying to remember what the subject was about. V. took pity on me and answered my unasked question,"she wants to know if she should play hard to get or just ask him out. I told her to just ask him out."

'Who did she want to ask out' I thought to my self. 'Warren.' I looked at my phone and saw that we had only 1min to get to class. "let's go to class. Tell me what you think after school okay?" Jessie said and the girls said bye to the twins, who had to go to the other side of the campus.

The three of us had the same class again, as I walked in I noticed that Warren was not in my seat or near it. In fact he was in two rows behind me, and that is where both Jessie and V. sit.

Our history teacher is Mr. Basil, he is.. odd, I guess you can say. But nice, like really nice that he gets taken advantage of by his students. He allows students to ditch their 7 period and go to his class as long as they look like they are working. He is very old and has a hard time hearing so when we do presentations he told us to print out our speech and give him a copy

He was giving us a lecture and then I let my mind drift again. I then remembered what Jessie had asked me and focused on the possibilities. Warren seemed to not be interested in dating anyone, but maybe that is just what he wants people to think. I think the direct approach is better if they liked each other, she is attracted to him and I'm sure he is attracted to her. But playing hard to get, I was never fond of it is fine if it is playful, but emotions get in the way and jealousy happens. Then no one is happy. But with direct approach he still reject her offer and she would be upset.

I got startled when I heard the bell rung ending the school day. I quickly wrote down the homework, and walked to Jessie who was flirting with Warren. I glanced at him before turning to Jessie. I caught her eye and signaled that I was leaving, she nodded and she continued talking to Warren. He looked at me and his facial expressions told me that he was annoyed with both Jessie and V. I gave him a small smiled and left.

At my locker I grabbed the things I would need to get homework done tonight. A presence at my right made me look over and was shocked to see Luke leaning against the lockers, staring at me. I nodded my head once just to be polite. He smiled a little then opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it once he shut his pink lips together.

I turned back to my locker, feeling a bit awkward with him standing near me with nobody from our group to fill in the silence. I quickly collected my things and shut my locker spinning the combination to a random number.

"bye Luke," I said in a small voice and started walking. "Hey, Amora. Wait up," Luke replied while catching up to me. I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. I slowed down so then we were walking side to side.

There was an awkward silence between us. I'm shifting the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "So.. Um.. How ha-.." Luke didn't know what to say. He then took a deep breath and said in a low voice, almost like he was disappointed in something. He sighed in frustration, "do you know where Jessie is," he asked in a monotone like voice.

I shook my head no.. Since after school and before school are when we aren't as close as we seem at school. He ran his hand threw his hair and just nodded his thanks, "oh.. Well, see ya tomorrow," Luke said then turned to the opposite direction.

'Well that was strange, Luke never talks to me... Liam either," I thought to myself. I shrugged it that thought off, thinking nothing of it. 'He just wanted to know where Jessie was, even though he could of called her... Maybe he forgot his phone.. No I saw him with his cell phone at lunch,' I continued thinking while walking back home.

'His phone died,' I reasoned to myself. Who would want to talk to her with out getting some kind of information out of her. Either it is information on homework, or it's information on Jessie. With that last resolution in mind, everything seemed back to normal. Once I reached the turn onto my street, I let my mind wonder to the place I much rather be right now. Not once did my mind wonder to the stalker new kid, Warren.


End file.
